I Love You Papa
by theartofoffense
Summary: Grimmjow loves his daughter ! 3 Crap summary xD


Hehe, I had a lot of fun doing this! And it didn't even take me a forever to write it! Thank God I didn't get TO carried away though. I'm surprised I got myself to stop at the two pg mark

Well, whatever! I had fun and that's all that matters! ^.^ xD

-This is an old contest entry from a contest held by ~Mistress-Penlopye! Haha, Enjoy luvlies! ^-^

**Held in the SBB universe made by** **Mistress-Penlopye herself!****!**

Grimmjow had just woken up and was currently in the kitchen making himself breakfast while Ichigo and the kids slept. The house was quiet for once, and he was rather enjoying the rare silence. Grimmjow continued to do so as he made his way to the living room with his breakfast in hand. If Ichigo had been awake he never would have let Grimmjow eat in the living room; he would probably be the one to take the initiative and clean up after words if a mess was left behind.

With a soft click Grimmjow turned on the television and began to do some channel surfing. That is until, a quiet whine that quickly turned into a loud cry erupted from the nursery; the sound was easily recognized as Tomoe's.

With a loud somewhat frustrated sigh Grimmjow set his food down and quickly stood making his way to the origin of the sound. Right when the creak of the door was made Tomoe sniffled and stopped crying almost immediately; her cries turning into whimpers. "Papa!" She cried a few teeth showing as she smiled widely at her father. Grimmjow couldn't help but grin with pride; his little girl was growing up so fast. Quickly making his way over to Tomoe who was grouping at the air, Grimmjow smiled down her. In a way he felt like he was looking in a mirror. It was an odd feeling.

Tomoe gurgled happily and grouped at the air again when Grimmjow moved to scoop her up. Luckily all of the noise that had been made hadn't woken anyone else; most importantly Ichigo. He had been in a foul mood lately, and always seemed to be tired, so Grimmjow tried to let him sleep in when possible.

Once Grimmjow was in the living room he set Tomoe down on the floor and sat himself down on the couch, but as soon as he sat Tomoe turned to him and stared at him with a look like, why aren't you down here with me. Obviously she wanted him to play with her. With a sigh and smile Grimmjow slid from the couch to the floor and grabbed hold of Tomoe. She giggled when Grimmjow began tickling her and cooing. "Who's papa's little girl? Who's papa's little girl, huh? You are! Yes you are! Yes you are!" Grimmjow laughed heartily as Tomoe laughed and squirmed in his grip. This was there little game; Grimmjow and Tomoe's secret game.

Grimmjow thought of what Ichigo might say if he were ever to find out that he acted this way with one of their kids. He'd probably laugh his ass off. Grimmjow thought in the back of his mind as he continued to make his baby girl laugh and gurgle joyously with every tickle, coo and ridiculous sound. "You're papa's little girl, aren't you Tomoe? Aren't you? Are you Papa's little girl? Of course you are!" Grimmjow said in the voice that was reserved for Tomoe, only Tomoe.

Tomoe let out a screech as she tried to squirm away from Grimmjow's tickling hands, and failing. Grimmjow laughed at her again, and lifted her into the air over his head. Tomoe squealed and clapped her hands but stopped for a short moment to call out something that Grimmjow dread to hear. "Chichi!" Tomoe yelled at the man that stood leaning in the doorway with a smirk plastered on his face. For a short few seconds Grimmjow prayed the Tomoe had just called him chichi by accident, but when he brought Tomoe back down and heard the soft, familiar chuckle behind him he knew he had been caught.

"Wow Grimmjow," Ichigo started "I never thought I'd live to see the day when you did this." He said a laugh following soon after. Grimmjow turned his head and narrowed his eyes at Ichigo who just wouldn't wipe that smirk from his face. "How much of that did you hear?" Grimmjow asked already knowing that he had woken up as soon as Tomoe had.

"Who's papa's little girl? Who's papa's little girl, huh?" Ichigo started, mimicking the voice that Grimmjow had been using just a minute ago, making Tomoe giggle and clap her hands. Grimmjow let out a grumpy 'hmph' and slumped his shoulders as he stood. Ichigo wasn't going to let him live this down for a long time…Ichigo laughed warmly and grabbed Grimmjow's hands, spinning him around to give him a quick chaste kiss on the lips as Tomoe squealed beneath them sounding frustrated. Ichigo smiled down at Tomoe and picked her up as she gurgled, a bit of drool falling from her lip.

"Looks like someone wants you papa." Ichigo mocked as Tomoe cried out for her papa. With a growl Grimmjow snatched Tomoe away from her chichi that was rather enjoying himself. Ichigo laughed heartily as Grimmjow turned away from him and plopped back onto the floor, grumbling to himself. But once Ichigo was out of the room and off to go get Sorin and Taichi who had woken up, he smirked. "At least one of our kids doesn't call me haha."


End file.
